1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to lid devices for use in drinking cups. More specifically, the invention relates to lid devices for drinking containers which permit dispensing therefrom while minimizing splashing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fast food industry has experienced tremendous growth in the last several decades. While many fast food customers opt to consume their meals at the restaurants, just as often the food and beverages purchased are taken out. As our society becomes more mobile in nature, the "take-out" consumer sector may be increasing.
Consequently, new products directed toward this particular customer group are released periodically by the fast food industry. One example is the establishment of drive-through windows for the purchase of food while remaining seated in you automobile. Another example is the expansion of take-out beverages and other fast food items by gas service stations and mini-markets. Even traditional sit-down restaurants have expanded their menus to permit customers to purchase food-to-go.
Another area targeted by the fast food industry is the packaging of the food and/or beverages themselves. Of particular concern is the use of lid and container assemblies for hot beverages which have shown to create substantial hazards to the mobile consumer such as risks of skin burns and stained clothing. In fact, in the recent past, there have been several highly publicized accidents involving hot beverages.
Currently, hot beverages are disposed in a disposable container together with a snap-on lid device adapted to press-fit or interference fit onto an upper rim of the container. Generally, the lid device includes a top cover portion extending fully across the mouth of the container when it is mounted to the upper rim. An orifice or the like extends through the top cover portion to enable dispensing and access to the beverage through the lid device. Typical of these designs may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,569 to Clements.
One problem associated with these snap-on lid devices is that although such designs substantially reduce spillage, splashing of the hot beverage through the drinking orifice of the cover can still occur. In fact, even small jarring movements can result in splashing through the orifice and onto the user.